People Say
by arilovexo
Summary: She just wants the truth to come out, he's afraid of what will happen if it does. At Laura's movie premiere, she and Ross decide to tell the world a secret they have been hiding for months. And they both know that once it's out, there's no turning back. Ross/Laura


_So this happened. _

_I know it's been nearly two months since I posted ANYTHING but I was for once, not the last to find out that something happened! Yay. I was online at the right time I guess. So anyway, I immediately got inspiration from it. And for some reason Girl Meets World too. I'm too behind on Austin &amp; Ally to say it gave me inspiration so there's that. _

_So, yeah, it's about Laura's movie premiere but with a few twists, as per ush. I don't know, Emily and I were going back and forth with ideas last night and I went with the ideas, but I also went with a twist, like I said. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it. _

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

His best friend's car pulled up to the curb as he let out a sigh and looked out at the crowd of people that were all standing around and cheering for the celebrities on the red carpet. He looked ahead at his sister and her boyfriend and then let out another sigh, looking down, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"It'll be okay." Rydel assured him, her hand reaching forward to gently touch his. "Just remember, this is her night, that fight you guys had, shouldn't matter. Just enjoy this, okay?"

Ellington agreed, "if you need us, we're a text away. We'll see you soon."

He nodded again and then looked down at the shirt that he had messily written in big letter's 'Bad' on. It had been his idea, the t-shirts. Laura had no idea. In fact, he had to meet up with Raini and Calum in a little under five minutes so that they could surprise her together.

"Thank guys, really. I'll see you in there?" They both nodded and he nodded back, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Immediately he was greeted with flashing bulbs and cheers and a million and one questions. He answered them the best he could, before he realized he had to meet with Raini and Calum. "Excuse me," He said and excused himself to leave.

As he walked away, he touched the ring on his finger, hoping that it would give him some courage, and he sure needed a lot of it.

"Ross! There you are!" He heard as soon as he had entered the building where Raini ran over to him, she grabbed his wrist and then pulled him over to Calum.

"Ow, Raini," He said, rubbing his wrist. "For a tiny girl, you sure are strong as hell."

She waved off that comment and then looked at him, "I heard about your fight."

He shrugged, "that's not important right now."

"Yes it is, look, I know you hate talking about emotional things but you really have to-" Raini began to protest. He should have known Laura would have texted her about it before she would even get to hear his side of the story.

"No, Raini, you don't get it. I'm not saying that to do what I normally do and just ignore it. It's just that tonight is her night, it's Laura's night and our fight might have ruined at least some of it already and I just don't want to fuck it up even more okay? I want her to enjoy this premiere. She worked her ass off to get here and she at least deserves an amazing night out of it, okay?"

"You two are really perfect for each other," Calum commented, "but uh, we already knew that." He gave Ross a smile and he immediately felt reassurance in that.

"Okay." Raini conceded, she nodded, "if that's what you want to do, we'll do it. We'll let it go for now."

"Thank you," Ross said, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his shirt. "Let's go surprise her."

There was PR woman who was motioning for them to come to her. He looked up and realized that Laura was in front of them and what she was wearing, literally took his breath away, she looked so beautiful. After their fight, he had stormed out of the apartment and drove to his sister's. He hadn't seen her since and had gotten ready with Rydel and Ellington, which was good, since she wasn't supposed to see what he had planned on wearing since it would have ruined the surprise.

"Alright, let's do this guys," He heard Calum say and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." He agreed and with that, the three of them walked onto the red carpet. He looked behind him briefly to see the poster for her movie behind him and smiled to himself. He really was proud of her and he wanted her to know it too.

The crowd cheered like crazy and it got Laura to turn her head towards them, which he knew it would have. She waved excitedly at Raini, Calum and even at him. She walked back towards them and hugged them all tightly.

"Okay, I know I just saw you guys like three hours ago on set, but you really have no idea how happy it makes me to know you're all here." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You really thought we'd miss this?" Calum asked her.

"You're crazy to think that." Raini waved her hand and Laura laughed.

Ross realized he had been staring at her for a minute too long and nodded, "don't ruin your make-up." He whispered, his hands going to her face, he wiped he away her tears. They were both faintly aware of the camera flashes and the fact that he was romantically cupping her face, but they didn't pay any mind to it. "You look beautiful, Laura." He whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and he saw her nod as he pulled away from her.

"And, we have a surprise for you," Raini's voice broke them from their thoughts (he had been staring at her and her eyes were closed), she motioned for both Calum and Ross to open their jackets which they had either buttoned or zipped up prior to going on the red carpet. She just grinned at her and together they opened them, smiling as Laura's mouth dropped open, her hands going to her mouth in shock, she looked at Ross, first. "Just so you know," Raini said, "it was all his idea."

"I-" Laura began, but just shook her head, her hands moving off her mouth as she just smiled really big and immediately wrapped her arms around Ross' neck, hugging him tight. "Thank you." She said into his ear and he nodded, hugging her back, tightly.

"Uh, guys?" Calum broke their moment and they both looked at him, "let's pose, I think these people have been waiting long enough."

Ross and Laura laughed and with that, they all posed in different ways, with Laura smiling and pointing at them in shock, with all of them smiling and then another time with Ross, Raini and Calum's hair all messed up. It was perfect and he knew, by the smile on Laura's face, that this night was going to be perfect too, no matter what.

* * *

The red carpet was done for now and now everyone was inside the building, mingling and just waiting to be allowed into the theatre to see the movie. He had wanted to talk to Laura, but she had to do press for the movie, so he just let her go and went inside to grab a drink.

He found it so ironic, actually, that even though Disney was a kid friendly company, that they allowed alcohol at events, since most of the actors and actresses that worked for them were all over the age of twenty one. He also found it ironic that most of the parties were private, so they really didn't give a shit who drank what, just as long as they were responsible about it. He and Laura had laughed at that at their very first party they attended together, when they were fifteen. Calum hadn't been legal then and had gotten everyone drinks, somehow. When they questioned it, he just shrugged and told them that it was a private party, nobody gave a shit.

He smiled at that memory, playing with his cup.

"Something on your mind, Ross?"

He looked up to see Olivia was in front of him. He had never really talked to her much, since she had been on a completely different channel before and when she had finally started working on the same lot as he did, he was always busy with his band. They had interacted at few events and she was even friends with his sister, but not much interaction.

"I know, we don't talk like at all, but you just look so sad." Olivia said. "I wanted to make sure okay."

That was a recurring theme in his life, he realized. Someone was always worrying about him.

"I'm fine." He told her, looking up from his cup of beer. "I was just deep in thought."

She nodded, "anything you want to talk about?"

He realized that he could talk to her, she wasn't as involved as everyone else was. Maybe an outsider's perspective could help, he realized.

He sighed, "Laura and I got into a huge fight today. Our first one since…" he trailed off, realizing that nobody but both his and Laura's families, Raini, Calum, Maia and Ellington knew about them. They had pretty kept it low-key and it was a huge issue in between them. Part of the reason they had fought, actually. "Anyway," He looked down at his drink again, "it was-it was bad and I just feel really awful and I want to talk to her, but she's busy with press for the movie."

"Can't it wait?" Olivia asked her and he thought about it. The whole reason they had fought because they had been hiding something huge from the media, their fans, and other friends. She wanted it out, but he didn't. He didn't want the attention that came with it. But she had made a point when she asked why he didn't want to shout it out from the rooftops to the world. If he really felt the way he did about her, then he would do just that.

He shook his head, "not really. I just don't want to fuck up her night even more, you know?"

She nodded and then looked at him, "okay, look. I know I'm like two years younger and not as experienced as you are, but I am a girl and what I can tell you is that whatever you two fought about, it shouldn't be too important, you know? Just… focus on making up with her. I know you don't want to ruin tonight, but maybe if you apologize for whatever it was, it would help make it even better. Obviously, it's shitty already because of the fight and it's on both your minds."

"I can't talk to her now," He reminded her, "she's doing interviews."

She shrugged and he saw her eyes look down at his hand. Subconsciously, he began to play with the ring on his finger.

"Take a chance, Ross. I know you're unpredictable, I hear stories about it. Do what those legends say and just… go for it."

He smiled, "you know my sister said the same thing?"

She smiled back at him, "then we think alike." She winked at him and he just laughed softly before hugging her.

"Thank you, Olivia, I really needed that."

She smiled, "anytime." And with that, she waved at him as she walked away. He waved back and then turned, to drink his beer again.

"You okay?" He heard his sister ask.

He nodded his head as Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, Riker and Ryland joined him. "I got an outsider's perspective and it helped a lot." He tapped his cup, "I just gotta go do something really quick okay? See you guys in there?"

Rocky nodded, smiling as he realized what he was about to do. Ellington smiled as well, his arm tightening around Rydel's shoulders as he looked at Riker and Ryland. "Good luck, bro."

"He doesn't need luck." Rydel smiled. "He's got this."

"Best friends, ever." Ross told them and with that he started to walk away, before he thought of something and turned back around. He put his hand in between them. "For luck?"

Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, Riker and Ryland put their hands in the middle, all with smiles on their faces as they did their pre-show good luck ritual together.

"Ready, set, rock!" They shouted gaining the attention of everybody else when they did and with that, Ross excused himself and walked out of the building in search of Laura. He soon found her and with one last deep breath, he walked over to her.

* * *

She had a phone in front of her (which he knew wasn't hers as she still insisted on her keeping her damn flip phone) and was talking into it. She said something about being on the red carpet and then looked behind her to see he was there. "and Ross is here too!" She said excitedly into the camera, he waved and cheered and then she said a few more closing words about the movie and shut it off. She handed the phone back to the owner and she realized she was alone.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her, saying it in her ear loudly so that he could be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

She nodded and he took her hand, about to walk off with her, when he was stopped by a reporter. Knowing he couldn't just walk away from them, he gave her an apologetic look and with that, let go of her hand to speak with the reporter. But as their hands slipped away, he felt her squeeze his hand and he immediately found comfort in that.

* * *

"I know she's really proud of it and I know it's going to be really good, amazing even. Because that's who she is, she deserves the best. Always." He said to the reporter. The reporter nodded and then thanked him for his time. He breathed out a sigh of relief and turned around to find her again, when he spotted her just a few feet away from him, talking to her sister.

He walked up to her and Vanessa pointedly looked at him. She turned around.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"The movie's going to start in like fifteen minutes-"

He shook his head, "this is important. I don't want to fight with you and I don't want us to both feel like shit anymore."

She sighed and nodded her head. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and he excused them from Vanessa, before looking around and finding a private place for them to talk, behind a wall and away from everything else.

"You better not be trying to take advantage of me…" She trailed off, "that was a joke." She said as soon as she saw the look on his face. She couldn't quite read it.

"I know, don't worry. Besides," He added, "it wouldn't be the first time."

She rolled her eyes and he saw a small smile on her face, he smiled back. His face turned back to serious soon after that as they just stared at each other as if they were silently communicating. He then grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers he saw the ring was still on and looked up at her.

"I love you, Laura." He told her, "and no matter how many times we fight, or bicker or do what we're best known for," She softly giggled at that, "whatever it is, I will never stop loving you, no matter what."

She nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I don't want to fight with you either." She whispered. "I love you, Ross, so much and it just hurts that you don't want to announce it to the world."

"I never said I didn't, I just said it wasn't the right time. I didn't want it to overshadow your premiere. Tonight's about you, not us."

"But that's my decision. And correct me if I'm wrong, but us, does imply me too in there somewhere." She pointed out. "Is there something else holding you back?"

"The judgement, hate, everything. Most of it will be aimed towards you and that's the last thing I want, is for you to get hurt." He looked at her so sincerely it made her heart break. He really was looking out for her.

"I'd rather have complete strangers hurt me than you, okay? And I'm sorry for what I said, about how your career always seemed more important to you than us. That was-I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it." She apologized and he nodded, his hand going up to her cheek, he wiped away a tear with his thumb and then softly kissed her. She pressed her lips more firmly against his and then kissed him even deeper, her hands going to his hair as she just held him in place, while his arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly against him. They kept kissing until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Just so you know," Laura breathed, her forehead against his, "people can say whatever the hell they want to about us. As long as we know the truth and our families and close friends, that's all that matters, right?"

He nodded, "you're right, as always." He teased, squeezing her sides and she giggled, reaching up to kiss him again. He deepened it, but then broke it. She looked at him. "Your movie's going to start in less than ten minutes." He reminded her.

Her eyes widened, "oh shit! We should probably go inside."

He agreed and stepped away from her, but she shook her head, pulling her back against him again. He looked at her quizzically.

"I want to tell you something before we go in there." She said and he silently nodded, "I want tonight to be about us, okay? You and me and nobody else, well except for maybe Leigh since it is her movie too after all," She added and he laughed at her cuteness. "But this, this is my decision and I just want to be clear about it okay? Whatever happens from the moment we move from this spot, it's all okay with me. And if you're worried about the hate, ignore it. It's not about them, it's be you and me."

He smiled, "you're amazing, you know that?" He asked as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not the only one," She told him.

"You're willing to give up your premiere and a night all about you for me."

"For _us,_" She corrected him, "and I know you would do the same for me."

"I'd do a lot of things for you, actually, anything." He reminded her.

She nodded, "I know and that's why I want to do this. I love you." She whispered, looking right at him.

"I love you more," He whispered back, his voice raspy and filled with emotion. She reached up to kiss him again. Then she broke it and hugged him tight.

"I don't want to move, but I know we have to," She whispered.

"Don't worry, tonight, after all this is over, it's just me and you and nobody else." He reminded her. "I'm not letting you leave my side tonight."

She smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He grabbed her hand, "I'm never letting go."

"Ever." She assured him, knowing he needed to hear it. The smile on his face told her she had been right and she smiled back.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Rydel asked as she looked around for Ross and Laura. She looked at Calum, who just shrugged.

"Most likely off having a moment," Rocky said, "but we knew that," He added as Rydel glared at him.

"Hey, bozos, look," Ellington pointed ahead and they both looked up to see Ross and Laura were walking into the theatre, their hands held tightly together as they walked side by side. There were cheers and loud screams, but it didn't look like it was bothering them.

"Well, it's quite obvious they made up, good for them." Rocky smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Rydel playfully rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what are they doing? Holy crap." Riker said as they watched the couple. Ross had looked at Laura for a brief moment and they had shared a look before nodding their heads, then, he just leaned in and kissed her, passionately as the cameras, phones and anything else, snapped pictures like crazy. The cheers were almost deafening and Rydel had to cover her ears (as did everyone else) for fear of losing their hearing. They broke apart and Ross just smiled, nuzzling his nose against hers as Laura did the same.

"That was cute!" Raini gushed, "so romantic! Aw!"

And then, it happened. The secret was finally out.

* * *

"That was some kiss," A reporter said and Ross nodded. He wrapped his arm casually around Laura's shoulder and pulled her closer. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt him kiss the top of her forehead. "So it's official? You two are a thing?"

Laura giggled and then held her hand up, the ring visible as Ross did the same.

"I think we're more than that," He said, smiling at Laura again.

"Wait, hold on, you two are _married_? Since when?" The reporter's eyes were wide with shock, not they blamed her.

They both realized that it was now or never. Laura looked at Ross, he smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Since about… two months ago? It's fairly new and we're still trying to get used to it." Laura told the reporter. "Um, I know we're young and all, but I've always wanted to get married young and so did Ross, so… we decided to go for it. I love him and he loves me and I know this is for forever. We both do."

"And your families? What are their thoughts on this?"

"They are both supportive. Both of our parents met and fell in love at a young age and they knew that we were meant to be. So, we had a private ceremony with all our close friends and family and… that's it." Laura said, smiling up at Ross. "We're happy and that's all that matters."

"You do know that this is going to be all over the news and magazines within the next twenty four hours right?"

Ross shrugged, "we don't care. Let people talk, but just know that what they say, doesn't matter to us. Not anymore." He wrapped his arm around Laura tighter and she felt so much love for him in that moment she just had to show him, so she kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Well," The reporter interrupted their moment, "have a good night you two." She winked and with that moved onto talk to the next celebrity.

Ross and Laura just looked at each other and then shrugged, before leaning in and kissing again. Since this secret was out and they didn't have to hide it anymore, kissing in public wasn't an issue anymore. They really loved that part of the fact that they had let their secret out. For Laura, it was hard to keep her hands off Ross in public and she knew it was the same for Ross as well.

* * *

"Holy shit you guys," Ellington greeted them as soon as they had walked back inside the theatre again.

"That was-wow," Rocky agreed.

"I'm proud of you," Rydel smiled at Ross and then at Laura. "That, that was amazing."

"It was," Vanessa agreed, "you two are definitely something and that's pretty awesome."

"No matter what the haters and media say, it's not going to matter." Laura said, her fingers intertwining with Ross' hand that was lazily hanging over her shoulder. "We're young, yeah, but who cares?"

"Nobody." Ross told her, "and if they do, fuck 'em."

Everyone laughed and he looked up to see Olivia wink at him. He smiled back at her and then focused his attention back on the group of friends he was with again.

"So, ready to finally see this movie? I've been hearing so much about it, the anticipation is killing me," Calum said as they all turned to walk inside the theatre.

Laura's face lit up and she nodded excitedly, "I can't wait for you guys to see it! It's totally going to rock your socks off…" She scrunched up her face in confusion, "wait, I don't think that's right, is it?"

"Rock your socks is right, the off part, I'm not so sure about," Ross answered back.

She waved it off, "whatever, it's going to blow your minds! Yeah, okay that's a lot better."

Everyone laughed again.

"I love you." Ross said to her, pulling her closer.

She smiled back, "I love you too."

* * *

After the movie was over (he thought it had been totally amazing and was so proud of her) and they had partied a bit at the after party, Ross and Laura walked into their apartment. He threw his keys on the table beside the door and then took off his shoes, falling onto the couch. Laura laughed, taking off her heels and then lay down beside him, her head nuzzled against his neck, his arms wrapping around her as he held her close to him.

"Are you tired yet?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "I know I should be since I've been up since four in the morning and it's been an incredibly long day, but, I'm really not." She moved so that she was on top of him more comfortably and looked at him. "I'm sorry about our fight."

He softly sighed, "we both said some things and… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything."

She shrugged, "I understood where you were coming from and I still do, I'm just… I'm happy we finally told everyone."

He smiled, reaching up to softly and gently press his lips against hers. She moved so that she was lying completely on top of him and deepened the kiss, moaning a bit into his mouth when he brushed his tongue against hers and then lightly pulled on her hair, though that had been an accident. Not that he was going to admit that since they both loved it so much.

"Telling the world about us makes you horny, doesn't it?" He teased her and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Imagine, now everyone knows the truth about us. Austin &amp; Ally are married in real life." She smiled, "I always loved the sound of that."

"Since we were fifteen, I know, you've told me." He teased and she rolled her eyes. "I just want you to know, I thought your movie was amazing and you should totally be proud of it."

She smiled, "thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

"I'm not just saying it, it's the truth. I'm so proud of you, Laura. You kicked ass." He told her, sitting up a bit as she laughed, "I want to watch it again."

She laughed, "luckily for you, they gave me a DVD copy that I may have kept hidden from you until you finally see the movie."

HIs eyes it up, "can we watch it? And sneaky, you." He teased again and she stuck her tongue out at him, giggling again.

"Absolutely," She pressed her lips against his, "but first, I want to do something else." She gently kissed him deeper and he kissed her back, just as soft and sensually, his hands running through her hair as he just played with the ends of it. "Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?" He asked her, pulling away just slightly.

"For the shirts and for believing in me and us… for just being you."

"Well, there's nobody better, someone once told me that." He said.

"Dr. Suess?" She asked.

"No. You, silly."

She giggled and he kissed her again, before getting up, gently pushing her up as well. He took her hand. "Come on, Wifey, let's go get ready for bed and get comfortable and shit so we can watch your amazing movie again."

She smiled, "that sounds like the most perfect way to end the night." She squeezed his hand, "love you, Hubbie."

"Love you more, Wifey." He softly kissed her hand and with that, they both walked into their room to get ready for bed and to spend the rest of the night together.

And they both knew, that it was going to always stay that way and stay perfect. Not matter what.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! That's it! Haha. Reviews would totes rock :)_

_I know I have to update Let's Go Nowhere That We Know and I will probably tomorrow. I got more ideas for the chapter so I'm just finishing them up and adding them in and then I'm gonna maybe edit it. I don't know. I think you've waited long enough so I'm going to post it ASAP. _

_So, in honour of my boyfriend, Austin's birthday, I am going to post this story today. He loved the idea and told me to go ahead with it, so thank him and thank Emily as well :) _

_Thanks for your support guys! I know I've been gone for ages, but you know… life got in the way. _

_But good new, I'm officially eighteen now! This is my first story I'm posting legal, haha, I'm so strange that I find that so cool. I'm not ashamed of that though. _

_Okay, this is long enough. Much love! xx_


End file.
